Final de Venganza
by Pika Shane
Summary: Final, Final, triste final. Extrañaré pelear con Karem xD


Este es un trato que hicimos con Ka: pondremos fin a la guerra, de una manera justa, ella escribirá un Twistem, y yo debo escribir un Pilly -.- sigo sin saber por qué acepté. Pero, como nunca dijo si se podía o no poner otra pareja, este fic contiene varias parejas.

...

Me encontraba en el trabajo, como siempre. Mis amigas estaban en la barra dándome plática, mientras yo servía las órdenes a los demás clientes.

-por última vez, no iré- repetí por enésima vez mientras entraba a la cocina- trabajo esa noche.

-oh, vamos. Todas sabemos que puedes pedirle a tu jefe libre hasta las doce y luego vuelves- intervino Karem mientras me miraba con con cara de incredulidad

-Pili, todas sabemos que ese no es el problema. Cuál es?- preguntó Katherine preocupada. Dejé otro pedido y comencé a limpiar la barra

-no quiero ir, es todo- esquivé el tema apartando la mirada.

-Pili...-comenzó Trixie

-es sólo que... Voy a quedar como mal tercio, todos ustedes van a estar con los chicos- expliqué mientras limpiaba una de las mesas

-No lo harás. No te dejaremos sola- mintió Danna, pero todas sabíamos que no era cierto. La miré incrédula

- de todos modos, no tengo qué ponerme- me excusé mientras salía de la cocina con otra orden.

- ese no es un problema. Dime, es por Billy?- preguntó Akyra maternalmente. Las otras cuatro las miraron confundidas, mientras yo la miraba fulminante.

- é-él no tiene nada que ver- mentí corriendo - qué tiene que ver Billy?- preguntó Ka confundida. Aky se acercó a ellas y les susurró algo al oído

-NO PUEDE SER!- gritaron cuando Aky terminó. Yo simplemente bajé la mirada completamente roja.

- nos lo explicarás?- preguntó Katherine

- no quiero hablar de eso- respondí

-Oh, Vamos! Somos tus amigas, y las amigas se cuentan secretos, verdad?- preguntó Trix inocentemente. Al verme sin escapatoria suspiré

- me gusta Billy. Él está enamorado de mi prima. Qué más necesitan?- contesté fríamente.

Mis amigas se miraron divertidas. Yo simplemente levanté una ceja

- Irás al baile, de modo que nadie (salvo nosotras) te reconozca- expuso el plan orgullosamente Danna

Me lo pensé un poco

-No- finalicé atendiendo a dos clientes

-Vamos pequeña, qué puede salir mal?- preguntó Aky positivamente

- todo- respondí secamente. Todas empezaron a hacerme ojitos y carita de perro mojado, por lo que no me quedó de otra mas que aceptar- bien! Iré!- respondí mientras las demás festejaban.

- bien! Vengan a mi casa el viernes a las siete. A las ocho comienza el baile, estaremos todas listas para esa hora- anunció Karem con una sonrisa. Todas asentimos

... Día del baile...

Los días pasaron demasiado rápidos para mi gusto, y en esos momentos me encontraba frente a la casa de mi amiga. Toqué el timbre y al instante Karem le abrió la puerta, conduciéndome dentro. Ya todas habían llegado, y se encontraban en la habitación de la morena viendo los vestidos y tacones.

- hola chicas- saludé, las demás me respondieron con un movimiento de sus manos.

- ahora, todas a vestirse y luego nos turnamos para peinarnos y maquillarnos- ordenó la dueña de la casa. Todas le hicieron caso y comenzaron a vestirse- ten Pili- me tendió un vestido. Era blanco strapless, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía con algo de vuelo hasta un poco más de medio muslo. En la parte inferior del vestido, algunos pequeños brillos verdes se encargaban de darle un lindo toque.

- es hermoso, Karem- dije agradecida. Me lo probé y me miré al espejo- qué opinan?- pregunté volteando a las demás.

Aky llevaba un vestido azul oscuro largo de tirantes y un cinturón de piedras blancas en la cintura. Como zapatos, unos tacones azules.

Danna llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color fucsia, con una sola manga y tacones plateados.

Katherine llevaba un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de mangas hasta los codos sin espalda, la parte de arriba violeta y la falda negra. Luego, unos tacones también negros.

Trixie llevaba un vestido algo ajustado hasta medio muslo con escote corazón color verde manzana, con pequeños detalles negros. Como tacones, llevaba unos negros.

Karem llevaba un vestido rojo largo, strapless, con un cinturón negro en la cintura, y unos tacones rojo oscuro.

- genial- dijeron todas

- se ven muy bonitas- contesté. Ellas me sonrieron

- Danna, te maquillas primero- ordenó Karem. La pelirrosa asintió y se maquilló. Un poco de máscara de pestañas, sombra rosa suave y labial rosa oscuro.

- Ka! Tu turno!- llamó cuando terminó Karem se maquilló con una sombra clara, un poco de rímel y los labios rojos. Luego, Aky se maquilló con sombra azul y plateada, rímel y labios rosa pálido. Su cabello lo recogió en un rodete (chongo, como le digan) desordenado. Katherine optó por una sombra violeta, máscara de pestañas y labial morado oscuro. Su cabello optó por usarlo suelto Trixie, en cambio, utilizó una sombra verde manzana con los labios rosas. Se peinó con una trenza de costado

- tu turno, Pili- me dijo una vez que había terminado. Yo decidí un dorado claro, un poco de delineador, y para los labios únicamente brilló labial. Luego, trencé dos mechones de cabello para unirlos detrás de mi cabeza, dejando suelto mi flequillo (es un fleco parecido al de Trixie, pero que hay veces en las que tapa mi ojo derecho). - las máscaras, chicas- dijo Katherine entregándonoslas. La de ella era violeta oscuro con algunas líneas negras en el borde derecho. La de Aky, era azul con algunas pequeñas gemas plateadas. La de Danna era negra con algunos diseños fucsias. Karem llevaba una máscara negra y roja. La de Trixie era verde manzana con los bordes negros. Y yo tenía una verde oscuro con algunos diseños en blanco.

- Pili, este es un regalo que queremos hacerte entre todas- dijo Aky entregándome una pequeña cajita verde. La abrí y vi su contenido: un anillo dorado con una pequeña piedra verde incrustada en medio. Las abracé fuertemente a todas y me lo puse en el dedo índice.

- Vamos?- preguntó Trix una vez que todas estábamos listas. Asentimos y, luego de tomarnos algunas fotos con la cámara de Trixie, salimos rumbo al baile, cortesía de la familia Shane.

...en el baile...

La música sonaba a todo volumen, el salón estaba lleno de gente bailando, parejas besándose o personas bebiendo y comiendo. A lo lejos divisé a los chicos, todos vestidos con trajes y máscaras negras iguales, pero sus corbatas variaban: la de Eli era verde claro, la de Kord era azul, la del Caballero era negra, la de Quentin era violeta, la de Twist era roja y la de Billy era verde oscuro. Todos charlaban alegremente sentados en una de las mesas.

- miren, ahí están los chicos!- dijo Katherine apuntando disimuladamente hacia ellos. Todas menos yo miraron hacia allá, quedando embobadas.

-Vayan con ellos, disfruten su noche- las animé mientras comenzaba a empujarlas.

-no te dejaremos sola- se resistió Danna, pero sabía que por dentro de moría por ir

- estaré bien, vayan- les aseguré. Luego de unos minutos, las chicas se fueron con los chicos y me quedé sola. Decidí salir. Corrí afuera y me senté en uno de los muchos bancos del patio. Sentí pasos detrás mío, por lo que volteé. Y lo vi: parado frente a mí, con sus ojos verdes centelleando en la oscuridad.

-puedo acompañarte?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, para luego volver la vista hacia delante. Luego de unos interminables minutos de profundo silencio, me atreví a hablar

- qué haces aquí, Billy?- pregunté mirándolo. El rubio pareció sorprenderse un poco, para luego volver a sonreír

-como sabes mi nombre? Quién eres?- preguntó curiosamente. Yo simplemente reí

- me conoces perfectamente. Y en cuanto a mi nombre, no te lo diré- respondí para volver a reír, seguida por Billy. Una música lenta comenzó a sonar, inundando cada rincón de ese gran jardín. Billy se levantó y me tendió la mano

-quieres bailar?- preguntó. Acepté su mano y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Una de sus manos se encontraba en mi cintura, mientras la otra tomaba la mía suavemente. Mi mano libre estaba apoyada en su hombro. Bailamos hasta que la canción terminó.

-Dónde aprendiste a bailar?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el mismo banco, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

-No lo sé. Aprendí sólo, supongo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- ahora me dirás quién eres?- insistió. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-no, no te diré. Sólo te diré que voy a tu misma escuela y me conoces muy bien- le dije algunas pistas. Él seguía con la misma cara de confusión. Otra canción sonó, y para que dejara de preguntar, tomé su mano y lo llevé a bailar. El siguió el ritmo de la música. Ahí, éramos solos los dos: ni los chicos, ni las chicas, ni Selena, sólo nosotros. Bailamos toda la noche, nadie nos interrumpió, nadie lo arruinó.

- nunca me había divertido tanto- me susurró mientras bailábamos

- ya somos dos- contesté. Me di cuenta que la distancia entre ambos era mínima, y se iba reduciendo a medida que la canción terminaba. Sólo unos milímetros faltaban para que nuestros labios de juntaran, cuando dieron las 12. Tenía que irme en ese instante.

-debo irme- dije y comencé a correr. Billy comenzó a seguirme. Tomó mi mano y tiró de ella, mi anillo cayó al suelo, pero no podía recogerlo. La tercer campanada sonó. Me acerqué él y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios, para luego separarme y salir corriendo. Llamé a Karem para avisarle que me iba, pero no contestaba. Intenté con Katherine, y tampoco. Ninguna lo hacía. Me empecé a desesperar. Corrí y me oculté detrás de uno de los pilares de la casa. Llamé a Eli. Me atendió -hola?- preguntó Eli a través del teléfono

-Eli, soy Pili. Está Trix contigo?- pregunté rápidamente

-sí, está aquí. Te paso- contestó se oyó como le explicaba a Trixie

- Pili?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Trixie! Son las doce, ninguna de las chicas me atiende, dónde diablos están?- le pregunté mirando a todos lados para ver si lograba encontrarla.

-No sé donde están las chicas, yo estoy cerca de la escalera. Ven para aquí- me contestó y cortó la llamada. Divisé las escaleras y comencé a caminar/correr hacia allí. Eli y Trixie se estaban besando contra la pared.

- si querías que viniera para ver como se comían la boca, te hubiera dicho que no- interrumpí su momento. Ambos se separaron completamente sonrojados. Rodé los ojos y volteé la mirada a la pista de baile: tanto Katherine y Quentin como Danna y el Caballero bailaban una canción lenta muy juntitos. Demasiado meloso. Trixie se despidió de Eli y juntas fuimos afuera. Luego de que ella me dejara en mi casa, corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiese besado. Todavía sentía la sensación de esos suaves labios sobre los míos. Alejé esos pensamientos y me cambié por mi pijama. Guardé todo en mi armario, de modo que nadie nunca lo encontrase. Y sin más que decir, me quedé dormida. Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela.

... Mañana siguiente...

Me desperté, me cambié y corrí a la escuela. Estaba llegando tarde. Atravesé la puerta principal y con la mirada busqué a las chicas: estaban con los chicos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual. Decidí asustarlas. Empecé a caminar silenciosamente mientras les hacía el gesto de "shh" a los chicos. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros, cuando Karem me arruinó la diversión

- Pili, ni te atrevas a intentar asustarnos- advirtió sin voltearse. Bufé y me senté sobre la mesa.

-cómo es que siempre me cachas?- pregunté rendida. Ella rió y se encogió de hombros.

- por qué no fuiste ayer al baile, Pili?- preguntó Twist mientras se sentaba al lado de Karem. Le mandé una mirada de ayuda a las chicas, mientras Eli me miraba confundido.

-no tenía ganas de ir- mentí restándole importancia. Le hice una seña a Eli de "luego te explico"

- te perdiste de una gran fiesta- comentó Kord mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Aky.

- no lo creo. Habría quedado como mal tercio- objeté

- habrías conseguido a alguien, como Billy que anoche se la pasó con una chica- contestó el Caballero mirando a Billy pícaramente. El rubio se sonrojó.

- cómo se llamaba?- "preguntó" Aky

- no lo sé. No me lo dijo- contestó Billy- lo único que tengo como pista para saber quién es es esto- dijo levantando mi anillo. Las chicas me miraron, yo simplemente me encogí levemente de hombros

- Entonces te enamoraste de una chica y ni siquiera sabes su nombre?- corroboró Danna. Él se encogió de hombros. El timbre de clases sonó. Nos levantamos y cada uno fue para su clase. Mi primera clase la compartía con Ka, Katherine, Kord e Eli. Me senté en uno de los últimos bancos, entre Karem y Kate, delante de Kord y detrás de Eli. Estaba resolviendo los ejercicios de matemática, cuando un papel cayó sobre mi hoja: "me explicas qué ocurrió? E. S" decía el mensaje. Tomé mi lapicera y comencé a escribir: " nadie sabe que fui, sólo tú y las chicas. Yo soy con quien Billy estuvo. P" y se lo lancé. Vi como lo leyó y se sorprendió: "por qué no le dices? E. S" me llegó su respuesta. Rodé los ojos y contesté: " a él le gusta Selena. Si se entera que soy yo, se dará cuenta que no valgo nada. P" se la pasé. El profesor dormía tranquilamente en su escritorio mientras nosotros "estudiábamos", por lo que no había peligro de que nos cacharan. "Él se daría cuenta que Selena era algo pasajero y que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti. No seas estúpida y díselo. E. S" rodé los ojos ante esa contestación. No me gasté en responderle. En cambio, le pasé el papel a Katherine. Ella lo leyó y me contestó: "Eli tiene razón. Debes decírselo. K" lo leí y negué con la cabeza. Se lo pasé a Karem: "ambos tienen razón. Si no le dices tú, se lo diré yo. Ka" fue la "amable" respuesta de mi amiga. Rodé los ojos y comencé a recoger mis libros. El timbre del recreo sonó, y prácticamente salí corriendo a mi casillero.

No tenía ganas de escuchar a mis amigos diciéndome "dile, dile". Dejé el libro de matemática y el papel de la conversación en el locker. Saqué el de historia y cerré la puerta.

- hiciste la tarea de Historia?- preguntó Trixie detrás mío. Abrí los ojos y me giré hacia ella con cara de "qué tarea?!"- la tarea que nos dio el viernes- explicó obvia. Golpeé mi frente con mi mano.

-lo olvidé! Estoy muerta!- me lamenté, cuando una hoja aterrizó delante mío. La tarea de Trix. La miré y me asintió diciendo que podía copiarla. Empecé a escribir a la velocidad de la luz.

- no me digas, olvidó la tarea?- preguntó una voz burlona. Levanté la vista y eran los demás mirándome. Aky me miraba burlonamente. Le saqué la lengua y volví mi concentración a la tarea.

-vayan a saber qué pensaba que la olvidó- oí que susurraba Eli. Lo fulminé con la mirada y terminé la tarea.

- terminé!- dije sonriendo. Le devolví la hoja a Trixie y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

- qué quieren hacer hoy?- preguntó Quentin

- Trabajo- contesté. De los doce, era la única que trabajaba. Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada

- no puedes faltar?- preguntó Katherine suplicante. Yo negué con la cabeza

- tal vez la próxima semana- respondí mientras caminaba.

- por qué siempre tienes que trabajar?- preguntó Billy. Yo rodé los ojos

- es eso o estar con Selena- contesté sarcásticamente.

- Selena no es tan mala- objetó el rubio

- será que tú no la vez tan mala porque estas enamorado de ella- retruqué enojada: no podía decir que no era malvada cuando ella me hacía la vida imposible

- será porque ella es mejor que tú!- gritó furioso. Yo simplemente lo miré dolida. Que me comparen con ella es una cosa, pero que digan que es mejor que yo... Simplemente no lo soporto. El timbre sonó evitando que la discusión empeorara. Corrí a la clase de Historia agradecida de la intervención. Esa clase la comparto con Aky, Twist, Quentin y Trixie. El tiempo pasó rápido, sin inconvenientes. Cuando menos me lo esperé, ya estábamos fuera del aula rumbo a la cafetería. Corrí un minuto a mi casillero, y me di cuenta que alguien lo había abierto. Revisé que no me hubiesen robado nada, pero todo parecía en orden. A excepción de... El papel! No estaba! Encontré una hoja doblada con mi nombre escrito en él, lo abrí y leí claramente: "sé tu secreto. Aléjate de Billy, o sufre las consecuencias. S" fue Selena, reconocería esa letra donde fuera. Cerré la puertecita y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ella.

- qué pasa, primita? Perdiste algo?- preguntó una voz chillona detrás mío. Giré y era Selena. Hablando del rey de Roma

- dónde está el papel?- exigí sin rodeos.

- antes quiero un favor. Aléjate de Billy- demandó cruzándose de brazos

- olvídalo!- contesté. Ella sonrió malvadamente

- te gustaría que él se entere quién fue la chica del baile?- preguntó burlona.

- no te atreverías!- supuse, pero la verdad, sabía que ella era capaz de eso, quizás peor.

- quieres ver como lo hago?- amenazó. Antes que pudiera detenerla, se encontraba corriendo a la cafetería, a revelar mi mayor secreto. Corrí detrás de ella, gritando que se detuviera, que no lo dijera. No me escuchaba. Entramos al lugar y todo el mundo nos miraba correr. Selena se acercó a Billy mientras yo intentaba detenerla. Corrí hacia las chicas y en cinco segundos les expliqué todo, pero cuando nos levantamos a detenerla, era tarde: Billy ya miraba en mi dirección y mi prima se encontraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, por lo que comencé a correr en dirección a la salida. No podía quedarme ahí a ver como quedaba humillada frente a todos.

Llegué a mi casa, entré a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama a llorar. No entendía por qué le tuve que hacer caso a las chicas, sólo conseguí que todo se arruinara. No entendía por qué Selena me odiaba tanto, no le había hecho nada. Y así, entre tantos pensamientos logré quedarme dormida.

... Algunas Horas Después...

Desperté y miré a mi alrededor, sin recordar qué había pasado. Después recordé todo: la conversación, el papel, Selena... Y volví a caer en depresión. Miré el reloj y vi la hora: 16:40, las chicas seguramente ya estarían en sus casas, y como yo no iría a trabajar, decidí llamarlas. Al final todas quedamos en ir a vernos en la heladería cerca de la escuela. Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando vi algo sobre mi mesa de luz: era mi anillo. Corrí hacia allí, y vi que había un pequeño papel con él: "lo siento" decía. Era de Billy. Él estuvo aquí, me vio en este estado.

Guardé todo en mi cajón, y me fui. En el camino me encontré a Danna y a Katherine, por lo que las tres comenzamos a caminar. Ninguna tocó el tema, cosa que agradecí. Llegamos y nos sentamos a esperar a las demás. El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que mirara para allí, y vi entrar a la persona a la que intentaba evitar, junto con los chicos. Intenté esconderme con mi cabello, pero Kord nos vio y se le ocurrió la "genial y magnífica" idea de que nos sentáramos todos juntos. Pronto, las demás llegaron y nos pusimos en una misma mesa, envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Las chicas se miraban entre ellas, los chicos lo mismo, yo únicamente miraba mis manos

. Hasta qué ya no aguanté, me levanté y me fui. Todo había ido mal. Comencé a caminar por el parque, reprochándome a mí misma todo lo que había hecho, todo era mi culpa. Me dejé caer en un banco y escondí la cara entre las manos. Escuché pasos detrás mío, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Sin mirarlo, yo sabía quien era: Billy.

-por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó confundido Aún en mi posición, comencé a hablar

- quería, por una vez, no ser la sombra de Selena. Quería, que te fijaras en mí, llamar tu atención- le expliqué avergonzada mientras miraba el suelo. Para mi sorpresa el rió levemente. Levanté la mirada, confundida.

- nunca te diste cuenta que siempre tuviste toda mi atención?- preguntó para luego volver a reír- cuándo en primaria, te molestaba? Cuando hace dos años, comenzamos a llevarnos mejor? Eso fue porque me di cuenta que me sentía atraído por ti- explicó ligeramente sonrojado. Yo lo miré a los ojos

- por qué nunca me dijiste?- pregunté confundida

- tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. Por eso fingí que me interesaba Selena- contestó. Yo le sonreí levemente

- qué te dijo Selena?- inquirí curiosa. Él volvió a reír

- me explicó lo del baile, pero me dijo que tú lo hiciste para molestarla. Necesitaba saber tú versión- respondió.

- gracias. Billy... Lamento lo que pasó yo...- comencé a explicar, pero sus labios me callaron. Era un beso dulce, tierno, especial. Comencé a corresponder, moviendo mis labios sobre los de él en una sincronía perfecta. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros. Eran Twist y Karem

- Al fin! Gracias chicos, gané 20!- gritó Ka mientras reía.

- y yo gané otros 30 porque ustedes están saliendo- retrucó Billy. Ambos se sonrojaron. Después de eso, decidimos pasar toda la tarde disfrutando juntos, jugando en los juegos o con guerras de espuma. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida

-.-.-.-.

FINAL DE VENGANZA! Ka ahora subirá la suya, el/ la que me burla, no volverá a ver la luz del sol -.- En fin, tengan un lindo día

Pili


End file.
